gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: A new universe
Main Characters Kingdom Hearts Sora - The main character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He saves the other worlds from the heartless. Kairi - A main character in Kingdom Hearts. She was split up from Sora when the heartless returned. Cartoons Finn - Adventure Time!!! He is one of Sora's main assist characters. His AI is set to do damage. Numbuh 3 - KND!!! She is one of Sora's main assist characters. Her AI is set to heal and guard. Princess Bubblegum - Adventure Time!!! She is attacked by the darkness in the castle. The candy guards are defeated and you rach the top to free her. She goes missing after the world is cleared. (Finn and Bubblegum barely remember each other) King Felix - King of Cartoons! Felix the cat is in charge of making sure the darkness does not succeed. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh one - KND!!! Them and Numbuh 3 have no memory of each other with their world being attacked by the darkness. You help them guard their new treehouse from the darkness. Dexter - Dexters Lab!!! His lab was overun with Darkness and you help him clear it. Deedee - Dexters Lab!!! She was wondering in the lab and surrounded with darkness. She was instantly kicked out once she was found. She goes missing when the world is clear. Games Parappa the Rapper - Parappa the Rapper!!! He uses his kung fu skills to assist you while you help him be the hero of the town. His world is a Musical Stage. Toon Link - Legend of Zelda!!! He is a character who uses your help to save Zelda. Zelda - Legend of Zelda!!! She is kidnapped by the darkness and she is told to leave the castle while Toon Link and the party protect the Triforce of Wisdom. She then goes missing. Amigo - Samba de Amigo!!! His stage and crowd is completely iver run with the darkness. This world is another musical. (On the wii, there is motions, on PS3, there are buttons) Megaman - Megaman!!! You help him find and rescue roll from Dr. Wily's clutches. Bomberman - Bomberman!!! You save him in the forest when darkness attack. He goes missing afterwards. Roy - Fire Emblem!!! He and Lyn were secretly following you and help you in the final battle. Lyn - Fire Emblem!!! She and Roy were secretly following you and she goes missing after Bombermans world. Original Lennay - Lennay is a blind citizen of Sunshine Town. She knows lots of legends and a lot about the keyblade. Fari - Fari is Lennay's friend. She guides Lennay through unfamiliar places. Villains The Litch - He is collecting the souls of Princess Bubblgum, Deedee, Zelda, Bomberman, and Lyn. They contain the 5 emotions, Care, Joy, Duty, Bravery, and Heart. He is using them to overrun the worlds in darkness and take control. Father - Father is the Litch's second in command. He runs the errands and gives the orders. Ganondorf - Ganondorf is Father's Kidnapper. He comes out and kidnapps the characters while they are distracted by the darkness. He betrays The Litch at last second and suffers the same fate as him. Dr. Wily - Dr. Wily creates suits and armors for the darkness. Others/Background Riku - He is mentioned in the final battle Jake - He makes an appearance in bubblegum's castle Numbuh 2 & 4 - They can be seen in sunshine town Galuf - He makes and appearance in Sunshine Town Mii - Mii's only make an appearance in the Wii version. they are in Amigo's world. Roll - Roll is only shown in a rescue scene in Megaman's world Numbuh T - Numbuh T is only shown in the boss's cage in the Treehouse Bosses Dark Bubblegum - A giant shadow of Princess Bubblegum brought to life by Darkness. Shuma - Numbuh 2's brother. He is captured by a Dark armored Monster and you have to defeat it to reach him. Computer - Dexter's computer is possessed with darkness and the laboratory is malfunctioning Dark Link - Toon Link is controlled by the darkness and attacks the party. Anti Roll - Roll was copied by the darkness but was made bigger and better. Anti Roll then attacks the team. Dr. Wily - You fight him at the final keyhole Father - He occupies you from getting to Father Litch - He uses every type of Darkness and tries to consume you with it. Imagine him like Dr. Zomboss Other Heartless - I know i've been saying darkness and i mean darkness. I know it's different but, I thought it would be a good enemy. Darkness are made of all the hatred and sadness, fear and anger. Plot - It's kind of the same story with different characters. What the heck is this??? Well, I'm making a Video Game/Cartoons crossover instead of only Disney and Square Enix. I'm not going to go overboard with some characters. Only characters that would fit or really popular ones. Just, as long as it doesn't make it TOO crazy! Category:Games Category:Video Games